


Hidden Feelings

by evanfire



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Chref, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 06:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanfire/pseuds/evanfire
Summary: A (very short) story in which Chef cares about Chris but is too stubborn to show it. Just some chref fluff. Enjoy!





	Hidden Feelings

The sun set over the island of Wawanakwa, painting the sky a pastel orange and yellow. Chris was laying on the bed in his cabin, half asleep.

Chef sat next to him, his bulky arms crossed, and resting on his chest. He looked down at Chris, secretly fawning over him. He looked so peaceful... His eyes were closed, his mouth hung open slightly. He laid there like a ragdoll, and wore nothing but an old pair of tightly fitting boxers. His usually flat stomach bulged slightly. 

Chris was recovering from that day's challenge. Each player that could beat Chris in an eating competition won a point for their team. Despite Chris's appearance, he had the appetite of an elephant. However, that challenge had been too much, even for him. He groaned and turned over to his side. He slowly opened his eyes.

As Chef heard Chris come to, he quickly looked away, pretending to be thinking of something else.

Chris slowly blinked, then yawned. He looked up at Chef, and decided to tease him a little. "What're you looking at, Chef?" He said, with a slightly sarcastic tone. "Are you wooorrriedd about meee??" He grinned.

Chef's face immediately glowed. "D-don't get the wrong idea, pretty boy..." he muttered. "I was just waiting for you to wake up so I could tell you to stop taking up the whole goddamn bed."

"Oh, so you didn't just yell at me to wake up? I don't know, man. Sounds like you care about me a little."

"Shut up," Chef said playfully. He then plopped down next to him and kissed his cheek.


End file.
